


Under Your Nose

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Discovering your gender, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Give Yamaguchi some tissues, I don't know how to classify Yamaguchi, M/M, Other, Rated for swearing, Talk some sense in to Kei, Yamaguchi is under Tsuki's nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Sometimes the person you want is right under your nose.And sometimes your the douche bag.EXCERPT:“Congratulations!” Kuroo cried out.“You two are dating.” Kenma eyed Tsukishima.“We’re just friends. Best friends.”“Dude, I’m best friends with my partner at work and even WE don’t share closet space.” Kuroo sighed.





	Under Your Nose

* * *

Tsukishima lived under the impression that if you couldn’t figure out what the problem in your relationship, it was probably you.

And he could find so many flaws in Yamaguchi’s partners it was ridiculous.

And Yamaguchi refused to see them.

And that meant Yamaguchi was a contributing problem in his relationships.

Now, do not misunderstand, Tsukishima was 100% on Yamaguchi’s side. Yamaguchi hated conflict and hated being a disappointment even more. And now that he saw Kuroo of the volleyball team in a new and happy relationship, he felt the pressure to be in the same.

That and his mom was calling almost every day telling him to get back with that ‘nice young man’ that she assumed Yamaguchi abandoned.

Which wasn’t true.

At all.

“Yama?” He knocked on the door of their shared apartment.

“What?” He heard Yamaguchi sniffle on the other side of the door.

“Wanna popsicle? You can have the last pink one.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Mom says that I’m too chubby to get a boyfriend.”

“You aren’t chubby, Yamaguchi.”  _ Curse her.  _ Tsukishima sighed.  _ She’s giving him a complex. _

There was a knock on the apartment door. He left Yamaguchi alone of a minute to go answer it.

“Sup!” Kuroo waved, his arm resting on top of Yachi’s head, Kenma standing behind them.

“What do you want?”

“I heard that Yamaguchi’s boyfriend called things off.” Yachi smiled sadly. “So I made him banana muffins!”

“He isn’t really in the mood for sweets.” Yamaguchi sighed.

“Did his mom call again?” Kuroo sighed.

“Yeah.”

“What am I missing?” Yachi asked.

“Yamaguchi’s mom is the type to say he isn’t eating enough and then when a relationship comes to an end it's more or less because Yamaguchi’s too… chubby? Is the word I think she uses.”

“That's ridiculous!” Yachi pouted. “Give me five minutes and he’ll be out of his room and eating a muffin.” She walked past him.

“Hey-”

“Don’t even try.” Kuroo laughed. “Once _Mausu_ (mouse) sets her mind to something, she can’t be stopped.”

“Tadashi?” She could be heard knocking on the door. “I brought you a healthy snack. They’re banana muffins with some nuts in them.” A moment of her listening. “Well, I know you don’t want any, but starving yourself is just going to make yourself splurge later and then you’ll really hate yourself. Let me in, you can tell me what happened, and I’ll split a muffin with you.”

They watched from the door, waiting to see what would happen.

Then Yamaguchi’s door opened and Yachi went inside.

“That’s my _Mausu_!” Kuroo smiled proudly.

“So why are you two here on the 15th floor?” Tsukishima stepped aside.

“Oh, Glasses…” Kuroo smiled… no. Kuroo smirked. In Tsukishima’s experience, that was not good. “We’re here to get your head out of your ass.”

“What he means,” Kenma spoke up, “is that we’re here to convince you that you’re in love with Yamaguchi.”

“For the last time-”

“You are not in love with Tadashi Yamaguchi.” Kuroo and Kenma said at the same time. In the same style of monotone. With the same level of annoyance.

“Yeah, that's bull shit.” Kenma sighed.

Tsukishima just stared at them as they pushed their way into his and Yamaguchi’s apartment.

“Now,” Kuroo turned and stared at him while he shut the door. “What is Yamaguchi’s favorite food.”

“Soggy french fries.” Tsukishima sighed.

“Star sign?”

“Scorpio.”

“Favorite color?”

“Yellow.”

“Flower?”

“Daisy.”

“Animal?”

“Koala.”

“Dream vacation?”

“Hawaii.”

“Did any of his boyfriends ever know these things?”

“No.”

“Okay, Kenma check box one!”

“Box one?” Tsukishima sighed.

“Of the things required to be in a relationship. Okay part 2,” Kuroo clapped, “how do the two of you pay for things?”

“Fifty-fifty down the middle.”

“Chores?”

“Same.”

“Part 3, have a night dedicated to just the two of you?”

“Yeah, Wednesday.” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Now for the fun parts. Share a closet?”

“Yeah.”

“Dresser?”

“Yeah.”

“Shelf space?”

“Yeah.”

“Dinner most or every night.”

“Yeah.”

“Congratulations!” Kuroo cried out.

“You two are dating.” Kenma eyed Tsukishima.

“We’re just friends.  _ Best _ friends.”

“Dude, I’m best friends with my partner at work and even WE don’t share closet space.” Kuroo sighed.

“I’ve know Yamaguchi since we were kids. We grew up together.”

“I’ve known Kenma for a long time too. Even WE aren’t as close as you and Yamaguchi are.”

“I can’t be dating him.”

“Why not?”

“CAUSE I’M AN ASSHOLE!” Tsukishima yelled. “AND TADASHI DESERVES BETTER!”

“Isn’t it his decision what he wants?” Kenma replied.

“Don’t you get it?” Tsukishima sighed. “Yamaguchi deserves better than me. He deserves to be happy. And I’m  _ always _ going to be the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you can’t identify the problem in your relationship, then you’re the problem. I can identify the problem in any and all relationships that I’ve ever had, and that includes the one with Yamaguchi. The problem is me.” Tsukishima sighed.

“Dude…” Kuroo just stared at him.

“Thats…” Kenma kept staring.

“You don’t think I don’t realize… I know how cheesy it sounds, but I know my soulmate is just sitting here right under my nose. I  _ know _ that. But after all the shit Yamaguchi goes through with his family and everything else… He deserves to be happy. And I can’t make him that.”

Just then the door opened and out came Yamaguchi and Yachi, each eating a muffin.

“Sorry, Tsuki.” He blushed.

“It’s alright.” Tsuki blushed back.

“What were you three talking about?”

“Tsukishima has the most massive crush on-”

“KUROO!” Tsukishima tackled the man to the floor, his hand over his mouth. “Shut up.” He growled lowly.

“Oh…” Yamaguchi said sadly.

“Don’t listen to him.” Tsukishima stood up.

“So you don’t have a crush?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well… not exactly.”

“It's a passionate love for-”

“KURRO!” Tsukishima sat on Kuroo and put his hand back over his mouth.

“So you’re in love.” Yamaguchi nodded sadly.

“Just ignore him.”

“So you aren’t?”

“Well... “

“You are.” Yamaguchin nodded. “You would say so right away if you weren’t. Can I meet them?”

Tsukishima just stared at him.

“So I can’t.” Yamaguchi nodded. “What’s their name?”

No response.

“Are they male or female or…”

No response.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “Okay. I get it. I can be out of here by… Yachi, can I stay with you?”

“Yama…” She sighed. “If you want.” She nodded.

“I can be out of here by the day after tomorrow.” Yamaguchi nodded and walked away.

The rest of them just stood there, staring at his door as he closed it, a collective flinch when they heard a massive sob from behind that door.

“You… YOU… YOU DOUCHEBAG!” Yachi screamed.

Everyone’s focus shifted to her.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU!? DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY YOU JUST BROKE HIS HEART!?”

“ _Mausu_ …” Kuroo sighed from his place on the floor.

“NO! HE’S SO LUCKY I’M NOT PUNCHING HIM RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE WISHED HIS BOYFRIENDS WERE YOU?!” She started crying.

“Hitoka,” Kuroo jumped up, pushing a stunned Kuroo off him.

“It isn’t fair!” She cried into Kuroo’s chest. “Why can’t Yamaguchi just have the one thing he wants more than anything in the world?”

Kuroo gave Tsukishima the stink eye. “Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi. The crush he has in on Yamaguchi. He called Yamaguchi his soul mate.”

“But-” She looked up and Tsukishima, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because-”

“If you say he deserves better, I will slap you.” She snapped.

“I’m scared.” Tsukishima whispered. “I’m scared to hurt him.”

“You will.” Yachi nodded. “But that’s because you’re human, not because you’re bad for him. You make him  _ happy _ .”

“We’re going.” Kenma stood from the couch. “Fix it.”

“Let’s go, _Mausu_.” Kuroo took her hand. “We can go to that ice cream place you like.”

She swallowed. “Kay.”

And just like that, Tsukishima was left alone with a crying Yamaguchi in their apartment. He rubbed his jaw and walked over to Yamaguchi’s room.

“Yama?” He knocked.

Sniffles and a muffled choking noise.

“YAMA!? Don’t die on me!”

“I’m not dying.” Yamaguchi cried from the other side of the door.

Tsukishima sighed. “Yama, I’m the problem. Between the two of us I am the problem. My crush, the person I love, it’s… it’s you. It has been since high school. And I’m an asshole. I understand that. And me saying this won’t fix anything. But you should know…” he took a deep breath. “I have never, and will never, feel the way I feel about you ever again.” He banged his head gently against the door. “I don’t think your chubby. I think you’re perfect. I don’t think you can do anything wrong. You panic sometimes, but that makes you adorable in my eyes. And your freckles… You may think they make you look like your six, but you have 37 of them on your face and they make me imagine you in black and white. The way you eat soggy french fries like they’re the best thing in the world is amazing. The way you look at pictures of koala bears to cheer yourself up is endearing. I have a stuffed koala hidden in my closet for when I feel upset and I pretend it’s you and I hold it and it makes me feel better. The way you always stop at flower stands to look at the different types of daisies is so pure. I can never focus when you you wear yellow because it looks so good on you. My favorite shirt that you own is the one with the cartoon hedgehog sitting in the tea cup. I’ve planned out a vacation to Hawaii no less that 17 times because I know how much you want to go there. I know you have a couple of lace skirts and some dresses in your closet and you never wear them even though you want to because you’re afraid I’ll judge you. I’ll tell you now that I’ve imagined you in them and I think you will look stunning. Because you are. And to me, you are stunning. And I know that I’m sorry, Tadashi. I’m so sorry.”

Tsukishima swallowed as he heard rummaging around in the room behind the door.

After a moment, he heard the lock turn.

The door opened.

And their Yamaguchi was. Standing in front of him in the yellow shirt with the hedgehog sitting in a teacup tucked into a knee length cream skirt with an outer layer of white floral lace. 

“Fuck…” He sighed.

“Do you like it?” Yamaguchi gave a little quarter twirl of his hips.

“I… you… you look amazing.”

“I don’t forgive you 100% yet.” Yamaguchi played with the hem of his skirt. “But, do you want to go get a sandwich? As a date?”

“I would be honored, Tadashi.” Tsukishima smiled. “Oh, um… what… what pronouns-”

“I don’t know yet.” Yamaguchi smiled. “I’m still figuring that out.”

“Well if you need help, I’m here. And if you don’t then let me know when you figure it out.”

“Okay. Now, let's go get a grilled cheese.”

* * *

 

It had only been a month wasn’t supposed to be this easy. Tsukishima wasn’t forgiven yet, but things between him and Yamaguchi were easy. Like this was the way the world was supposed to be.

He would see some daisies in the window of a floral shop on his way home from work and he would pick them up just so he could see Yama smile.

One day, he was getting lunch from a fast food restaurant (a kids meal, because who needed those extra calories) and the toy he got was a plastic koala with massive eyes and freckles. He gave it to Yama and the next time he saw Yama’s keys, there was the koala.

Tsukishima started to buy and wear more shades of yellow. Some of the purchases clashed with his hair, and then Yama would walk out of his room wearing the same dandelion colored shirt that he had obviously slept in and Tsukishima’s heart would skip a beat.

Another day, he was walking home when he saw a pot of lavender for sale in a store window. He bought it, tied a pale yellow ribbon around the pot, and brought it home with him.

“I’m home.” He called.

“Kei!” Yamaguchi ran out of his room, wearing a pale yellow sundress.

“That looks amazing on you.” Tsukishima smiled.

Yamaguchi blushed. “What’s that.”

“I got you some lavender.” Tsukishima held out the pot.

“You know lavender symbolizes devotion.” Yamaguchi smiled as he took the pot.

“I know, _Subete_.” Tsukishima brushed his thumb along Yamaguchi’s cheek.

Yamaguchi smiled wider. “You’re forgiven. You don’t have to keep buying me things.”

“Who said i was getting you things so that you would forgive me?”

“You weren’t?”

“No, _Subete_. I was getting them because I thought you would like them. If you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

“No… I like it…” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Okay. I’ll try to keep it to a minimum though.”

“Thank you.” Yamaguchi put the lavender on the little table by the window with his two other potted plants (one daisy and one succulent, both which Tsuki had bought for him). “I figured it out, by the way.”

“What?”

“They.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Okay.”

“My mom isn’t happy that I’m dating you. She says I can do better.”

“You could.” Tsukishima nodded. “But,” he grabbed a hold of Yamaguchi’s waist and pulled him close, “now that I have you, I’m not letting you go without a fight.”

“Took you long enough.”

“Yeah. You were right under my nose the whole time.” Tsukishima smiled sneakily.

“Tsuki... “

“Both metaphorically-”

“Dont.”

“Aaaand literally.” He kissed the top of Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Jerk.”

“I know, _Subete_.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do, _Subete_. You’re my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't make it clear, Tsuki's nickname for Yamaguchi means 'everything'.


End file.
